1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and plasma display panels. These panels are of interest because of their size, weight, and low power consumption.